Increasingly, modern vehicles are configured to use electric traction motors to drive wheels. For example, a vehicle may include an alternating current (AC) traction motor that is coupled to an inverter. The inverter converts direct current (DC) received from a power source (e.g., a battery) to alternating current that can be used by the AC traction motor. In general, inverters use a combination of switches, or transistors, operated at various intervals to convert DC power to AC power. The AC traction motor receives the AC power via one or more inverter output terminals.
Typically, AC traction motors are coupled to the inverter output terminal via a cable assembly. The cable assembly includes a cable that is coupled to the AC traction motor and the inverter output terminal via one or more pluggable connectors, ring connectors, crimp connectors, or other suitable electrical connector types. In addition, the cable may be secured within the vehicle via one or more clips or brackets. Cable assemblies such as the one described above provide an effective mechanism for coupling an AC traction motor to an inverter output terminal.
However, the use of a cable assembly does have certain disadvantages. For example, the cable assembly must be connected, and disconnected, each time the inverter is installed on, or removed from, the vehicle, increasing the complexity and cost of manufacturing, or repairing, the vehicle. Further, the cable assembly is subject to vibrations, heat, and other conditions within the vehicle that can damage the cable or cause it to become disconnected. Under such circumstances, it may be necessary to replace or reconnect the cable resulting in additional expense to the vehicle owner.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a connector assembly for coupling an AC traction motor to an inverter output terminal that does not require a cable. In addition, it is also desirable to provide a connector assembly that enables an inverter to be installed on, or removed from, a vehicle without the need to connect, or disconnect, a cable. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.